


The Drugdery of Life (Grocery Shopping Trip)

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Slice of Life, writing to cure my depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: ‘We’ll need bread too,’ Kurapika said. ‘For sandwiches, since none of us know how to cook.’Gon giggled. ‘I can cook rice and spaghetti!’‘That’s just boiling water, Gon.’





	The Drugdery of Life (Grocery Shopping Trip)

Kurapika pushed a coin into the slot and pulled a cart free. It was Monday, and Kurapika and Gon were doing the weekly grocery shopping. Gon tramped along beside the cart, head held high. It was a big store, and they rode up travelator slowly, stuck between other shoppers. 

Kurapika drummed his fingers on the handle of the shopping cart. Gon observed the other people. There were lots of interesting smells in the air. 

Kurapika pushed the cart into the store and looked down at their shopping list.

‘Hmm.’

‘Killua wrote he wanted all sorts of chocolate,’ Gon said. ‘But he doesn’t get it all because it isn’t healthy!’

‘Hmm,’ Kurapika said again. 

‘And we need toilet paper and lots of apples!’ Gon continued. 

Kurapika looked down at the list. Gon had written ‘lots of apples’ and underlined it three times. Next to it he’d drawn a big basket of apples. Killua had written ‘chocolate’ twelve times.

Kurapika pulled out a red pen and crossed out ‘chocolate’ eleven times.

‘We’ll start with non-perishables,’ Kurapika decided.

They went to the paper section, and Gon loaded the softest toilet paper onto the bottom of the cart, and then they went to get pasta and rice. 

‘Squiggly pasta!’ Gon said, grabbing a bag of fusilli. He put it in the cart next to the rice and spaghetti. 

‘We’ll need bread too,’ Kurapika said. ‘For sandwiches, since none of us know how to cook.’

Gon giggled. ‘I can cook rice and spaghetti!’

‘That’s just boiling water, Gon.’

‘And stirring!’ Gon stuck his tongue out.

‘Hmm.’

Gon clutched Kurapika’s arm. ‘Look!’ He pointed to a dog that was riding around in someone’s cart. A second later he was off to pet it. He struck up a conversation with the owner and was soon petting the puppy’s silky ears. 

Kurapika stood back, holding onto their cart. Gon really was amazing. He smiled fondly at Gon when he came bouncing back.

‘Her name is Bunny and she’s six months old and she has separation anxiety,’ Gon announced. ‘I want a dog. Do you want a dog, Kurapika?’

‘Yes,’ Kurapika said. ‘I like dogs.’

‘Yay!’ Gon cheered. ‘Let’s get one!’

‘Ah.’ Kurapika paused. ‘Gon, there’s more to getting a dog than just wanting one.’

‘Like what?’ Gon said. He put four cans of soup into the cart.

‘You need to make sure you have the time. And a dog is a commitment – usually for at least ten years.’

Gon nodded. ‘I know. And I have the time and the energy!’ 

‘Hmm,’ Kurapika said. ‘Well I suppose there is no reason not to then.’

‘Yay! We’re getting a dog!’ Gon jumped in the air. 

Kurapika smiled. ‘Deli next.’

They went to the deli and got cheese and turkey for the sandwiches. 

‘And orange juice!’ Gon said. He helped push the cart to the juice aisle. 

They got orange juice and yoghurt and milk to go along with the cookies Leorio had jotted onto the shopping list. (Kurapika tried to cross those out, but Gon stopped him because Leorio needed nice things too.)

‘And chocolate for Killua,’ Gon said. He put two chocolate bars in the cart so that Killua wouldn’t eat too much chocolate and get sick. ‘And lots and lots of apples!’

They went to the fresh produce section of the store. Gon opened a bag and filled it with apples, counting them off ‘...eight, nine, ten.’ He weighed the full bag, stuck the price sticker on it, and grabbed a new one. He filled that one too and nestled it into the car next to the other one. 

‘That’s a lot of apples,’ Kurapika said.

‘Because I eat three every day!’ Gon said. 

‘Wow.’

Kurapika got tomatoes, cucumbers, and lettuce for the sandwiches. He checked them off the list and filled a bag with mushrooms. They got plums too and some grapes. 

‘Almost done,’ Kurapika said. ‘I forgot that we needed shampoo.’

‘To wash our hair,’ Gon half sang. ‘Yours is so pretty, Kurapika! And it’s getting so long.’ Gon pulled Kurapika’s hair out from the side of his head to see how long it was. 

Kurapika smiled at him. 

They went to the shampoo aisle and stared at all the shampoos for a long time. There were a lot of them.

‘Which one do we want?’ Gon said. 

‘I don’t know.’

‘What’s medium hair?’ Gon said. 

‘I’m not sure.’

‘Do you have fine hair?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Do I have oily hair?’

‘I’m uncertain.’

‘Does Leorio have damaged hair?’

‘Undoubtedly. From scratching his head all the time,’ Kurapika answered wisely. 

Gon giggled. ‘Oh! This is one is for all hair types! Maybe it will work for my spiky hair. I don’t see a shampoo for that.’

Kurapika took the bottle. ‘Maybe we should just get this one. It should work for everyone if it’s for all hair types.’

Gon nodded. ‘And do we need conditioner?’

‘I don’t know. Do you use conditioner?’

‘Mmm… no! Maybe Leorio would know about this.’

‘Maybe.’

Gon smelt the conditioners until he found the one that smelled the best. He put it in the cart next to the shampoo for all hair types. 

‘That’s good,’ Kurapika said. ‘I think we’re set now.’

‘Mm!’ Gon nodded. 

They pushed the cart to the front of the store and got in line. Gon leaned against the cart and read the magazine covers.

Kurapika double checked the list and the cart, tapping off the items with his pen. 

‘We’re set?’ Gon said.

‘All set.’

They paid for their items and loaded them into the bags they’d brought and then rode the travelator back down to the parking garage. They loaded the bags into the back of Kurapika’s shiny red car. Gon raced the cart back to the cart lot and clicked it into place. He grabbed the coin that popped out, ran back to the car, and got in the front and buckled up.

‘Okay,’ Kurapika said. He started the car and drove out of the garage.

Gon put on the radio, and they sang along to it, messing all the words up. The sun was settling low in the sky, and the world looked rosy and golden. 

‘Killua’s going to be mad though,’ Gon said.

‘Not enough chocolate?’

Gon nodded. ‘Never enough chocolate.’ 

‘What about enough apples?’

‘Apples are healthy,’ Gon whined. ‘You should be glad I eat them.’

Kurapika smiled. ‘Okay,’ he said.


End file.
